Harvester Hideout computers
are a group of computers in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They can be found in the Harvester hideout in Lower Hengsha. Zheng Liang's computer This computer has a security rating of 1. The login is zhengl and the password is hirollr. Re: Exciting find From: hive-master@thehive.hi.prc To: Zheng.Liang@sungsong.net OK, I will come to take a look. I want that arm ready to go. I don't want it sitting around. >Tong, I thought you might be interested. >Besides the usual Asian-made augs, the BT >boys dropped off a beauty -- a Sarif Series >armThis is Vasili Sevchenko's cybernetic left arm prosthesis. Tong Si Hung eventually installs it, as seen during the Track Vasili Sevchenko's GPL mission. with a modified combat chassis. This >little bastard uses micro-charges to propel >the shrapnel! They've even figured out how >to beat the backblast problem. > >You have to come see this thing > >Zheng Re: Difficult repair From: TTong1@sinposys.cn To: Zheng.Liang@sungsong.net whoa! where did you get one of those? you guys been muggling olympic athletes? it can be fixed, but you'll have to wrangle a micron plasma bonder. junjie works in a shop that has one. you should see about, um, borrowing it. >Hey kid. I have in my possession a Steinner- >Heppel Obturator ¾ leg aug. Perfect condition >except for one hairline orbital rupture. Any >idea how to fix it? > >Zheng URGENT RESPONSE NEEDED From: 419@scowlingmask.ni To: Zheng.Liang@sungsong.net Attention: The President/CEO Dear Sir, Confidential Business Proposal Having consulted with my colleagues and based on the information gathered from the Nigerian Chambers Of Commerce And Industry, I have the privilege to request for your assistance to transfer the sum of 47,500,000.00 (forty seven million, five hundred thousand credits) into your accounts. The above sum resulted from an over-invoiced contract, executed commissioned and paid for about five years (5) ago by a foreign contractor. This action was however intentional and since then the fund has been in a suspense account at The Central Bank Of Nigeria Apex Bank. We are now ready to transfer the fund overseas and that is where you come in. It is important to inform you that as civil servants, we are forbidden to operate a foreign account; that is why we require your assistance. The total sum will be shared as follows: 70% for us, 25% for you an5% for local and international expenses incident to the transfer. The transfer is risk free on both sides. I am an accountant with the Nigerian National Transhumanism Corporation (NNTC). If you find this proposal acceptable, we shall require the following documents: (a) your banker's name, telephone, account and fax numbers. (b) your private telephone and fax numbers – for confidentiality and easy communication. © your letter-headed paper stamped and signed Alternatively we will furnish you with the text of what to type into your letter-headed paper, along with a breakdown explaining, comprehensively what we require of you. The business will take us thirty (30) working days to accomplish. Please reply urgently. Shao Guotin's computer This computer is unlocked, so no login details are needed. Generic Indonesian Pharmaceuticals For Less! From: Mockpharma@Mockpharma.usa To: Shao.Guotin@minitserver.cn At Mockpharma online we carry all of the generic medication you have come to trust at THE BEST PRICES ANYWHERE. We have all of your pharmaceutical needs covered: Cold & Flu Aches & Pains Skin Rashes Gout Lymphatic Disruptions Gastric Incursions Peptic Destabilization Metabolic Solipsism Ennui & Angst And many more! Show online or give us a call at 1-808-555-2455 Mockpharma Pharmaceuticals Caring for real. Re: crazy augs From: Xing.Quan@minitserver.cn To: Shao.Guotin@minitserver.cn whoa! i'm excited to see this stuff. but i don't think i'm going to be able to help you out. i think we're going to have to send it to zheng. this shit sounds way beyond me. it's almost impossible to keep up these days... >quan. we've processed the belltower agent we >found last week in back of shuigou plaza. he >was strapped with some crazy-ass augs! lots >of stuff we've never seen before. like, i'm talking >no maker's name or model number on a lot >of this stuff. he has an eye implant that we >can't even activate!? help a brother out? Re: serial number From: Tao.Weimin@minitserver.cn To: Shao.Guotin@minitserver.cn those parts were made before standardization. but they are well made. valuable. $4,000 no sweat. so, you going to cut me in on the profit? >weimin, i have a pectoral aug with a weird >serial number. because of this i don't know >how to price it. can you help me out? it's a >late model agaki. serial #: 47575764. > >thanks! Tracer Tong's computer This computer is used by Tracer Tong. It has a security rating of 3; the login is ttong and the password is mirrshds. Re: bad deal From: hive-master@thehive.hi.prc To: TTong1@sinposys.cn I am aware that you don't approve. But you will have to show some respect. I have been doing this for a long time. I know the risks. As for Hong Kong, we can look into options. We might need someone to oversee operations. We can discuss later. >father, i think it was a bad idea to use that last >shipment of augs, profit is good but i can't help >but feel we made a deal with the devil. > >i know you don't want to hear me say it but hong >kong is starting to look more and more attractive >to me. > >TT Cloaking Device From: Zheng.Liang@sungsong.net To: TTong1@sinposys.cn They brought me a new subject last night. The augs in the body were mostly useless but we did recover a cloaking device in near-perfect condition. I wouldn't do a sub-dermal implant with it, but it would make a great hand-help. Are you interested? Zheng Notes Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers